Pokemon: Coordinating Rivalries!
by Apsheets1110
Summary: Noelle, the daughter of Lucas sets out on her journey to become a Top-Coordinator. She faces many challenges and rivalries along the way that shape her path to her goal. She is joined by her friend, Tristan, and Dawn on a journey that will be truly memorable.
1. Professor Lucas? Noelle,Tristan,&Brayden

**I don't own the pokemon story or it's characters!**

**CHAP. 1: Professor Lucas?, Noelle, Tristan, and Brayden choose their pokemon!**

* * *

Noelle is watching the news on the T.V. in her bedroom as she's lying on her bed. The breaking news is on the great professor Rowan's retirement. Her dad is going to take over his studies at the lab. Little did Noelle know that her dad was going to embarrass her on the world wide television show. By simply acknowledging that she was watching at home...

"Ugh! Mom!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs her lime green hair floating behind her. "Why does dad always have to embarrass me?"

"He's just your dad, Noelle. Nora, the girl's mother replied to her child. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas... What ever will I do with you?" She muttered to herself. Nora eyed her daughter, who was about to begin her journey as a pokemon trainer. "Noelle, honey! Come over and sit down with me." She told her daughter, who came over to the bar and plopped in a stool. Noelle was certain she knew exactly where this conversation was going, you could see it in how attentatively she looked at her mom.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly, as if she didn't already know.

"Tristan stopped by, he wanted to see you." Nora began to tease her daughter.

"Is that it?" Noelle exclaimed. "I thought it was important!"

"It seemed like it was, he really wanted to meet you at the Sandgem beach." She replied, putting her hand in her Apron pocket, she'd pick on Noelle to make her wait longer. Noelle begins to slouch out the door when her mother calls out. "Honey! He wanted to make sure you didn't forget!"

"Forget what?" Noelle had a slightly pouty tone in her voice. Her mom fishes out her Postcard.

"This!" She smiled as her daughter's eyes lit up like a field of Volbeat and Illumise. Noelle ran upto her latched onto her mom in a big hug, grabbed the postcard and bolted to the door. "Noelle-!"

"Got it mom, stay out of the grass!" Noelle cut her off as she slammed the door behind her. She stopped outside to take in the fresh, warm smell of her hometown... Sandgem. "So beautiful!" She exclaimed to the morning air, before heading down to the beach. Noelle couldn't wait to go on her journey, get her pokemon, get the badges... or ribbons... Those were nice too. She- (Crash!) was knocked over by an opposing force.

"Watch where you're going... I could fine you for- Noelle..." Tristan turns away, blushing in embarassment. He quickly lends a hand to help her up. "Did you get it, Did you get a postcard?"

"What postcard?" She teased him.

"Arrgh! You know I don't like to be teased!" He exclaims.

"Alright..." She produces it. "Here it is." He beams at the sight of it, he fishes for his in his pockets... And produces a wad of paper, Noelle just laughs at him. "Wow Tristan! In a hurry much?"

"Oh... Heheh." He puts it away. "So have you thought about your pokemon yet?"

"Oh my! I was so excited I couldn't decide! Rasing a Piplup would be neat! Chimchar would make a great contest pokemon, but oh! Turtwig is so cute, too!" Noelle chirped happily.

"Ugh... I was gonna pick Turtwig... Are you sure it's C-U-T-E?" He spelled it out for her.

"What is it to you if I find Turtwig is cute!" Noelle flamed.

"I don't want to have people say my pokemon is C-U-T-E..." Tristan trailed off.

"Whatever... Hey, Dad has kept me out of the lab long enough," She said, grabbing his collar, "Let's go!" She runs, dragging Tristan along.

"Aahhhh...! Noelle, slow down, we don't have to get there that fast!" Tristan wails, as he is being dragged.

"Come on, hurry up!" Noelle said to Tristan eagerly.

"You always say that I'm in a rush!" He replied.

"Shutup, Tristan!" Noelle shouted, stopping but still clutching Tristan's shirt collar.

"Noelle..." Tristan gasps. "We're here... can you let go...now?"

"Oh!" Noelle blushes and quickly releases Tristan's collar. "Sorry, Tristan...Wow, our very own Pokemon are waiting for us on the other side of this door."

"Yeah." Tristan replies making Noelle jump because she had forgotten he was there."Let's go in, anticipation is killing me!" With that, they go into the lab, where Professor Lucas is waiting for them. The Pokemon Research Lab is filled with tons of cool machines and pokemon and researchers that are doing experiments on their power and abilities. The reseachers take a moment to acknowledge the new trainers, it had only seemed like yesterday they were knee-high and running around the research lab. Professor Rowan didn't seem to mind having them around they kept the pokemon company by playing with them, which kept the lonely lab pokemon happy. But those days have far past all of them as the two of them are starting their journeys under the new professor, Lucas.

"Hey kiddos! I saw you through the window and was wondering when you'd be coming in!" The Pokemon Professor greeted them. "So you're here for your starters I take it?" Noelle and Tristan nod in sync. "All right! Did you happen to bring your postcards?" Lucas asked, seeing the face of Tristan change from happy to nervous.

"Yes!" Noelle replied as Tristan: "Well... I... um..." Tristan stuttered, reaching into his pockets.

Both of them took out their cards and held them out. Noelle's was clean and fresh... Tristan dug deeply into his pockets until he found it, the crumpled wad... which used to be the postcard. Noelle held hers out proudly, Tristan retreated at the sight of his postcard. Lucas chuckles at the boy's face.

"Oh... I see." Lucas comments. "Well, Tristan, That means you won't be able to start your journey this year!"

"But... But I..." Tristan stutters. "Awe man..."

Lucas begins to laugh. "I'm just kidding! Do you think you are the only kid to ever present a crumpled postcard?"

"Well-" Tristan is cut off by Lucas.

"My goodness, no!" Lucas belts out loud, he gets a serious look on his face. "Noelle, honey, you can go back now. Tristan and I need to have a small talk before the two of you pick out your Pokemon and-" Lucus is cut off by-

Brayden bursts into the Pokemon Lab in just his Pajamas and in one breath- "Hi, sorry I'm late! I over-slept, I can't believe that I would oversleep on today of all days! Was too excited to sleep, are all the Pokemon gone yet?..." He notices his PJs. "Oh! Im in my Pajamas... Gosh." Everyone stares, blinking at the boy.

"I'm just gonna go on back..." Noelle breaks the akaward silence to make her exit.

"Well, nice to meet you-" Brayden eagerly pulls out his postcard and shoves it in Lucas's hand nervously. "... Ah, Brayden! Well you are late, and a little underdressed, no?" Brayden chuckles nervously. "The two of you are just a little irresponsible. Quite frankly I'm concerned for your Pokemon. I want to let both of you know that I will let this slide because I know that it means a lot to both of you. It meant a lot to me when I was your age and starting my own journey. Professor Rowan gave me this opprotunity to journey out on my own. You can't just get it from thin air, someone has to write an approval letter allowing you to embark on a journey through our research lab. I have them here." Lucas holds up his folder and pulls out three letters. " One from Nurse Joy, one from Top Coordinator Dawn, one from your parents." indicates Tristan as the last letter in the file. "You won't be able to read these, however, until I have deemed you as an alumni trainer and you gain recognition from the Pokemon League Association, Pokemon Coordinator Association, or any one of the clubs posted on that poster." Indicates the door that Noelle went into. "Then you'll recieve a membership booklet as well... But I won't go into it all right now, you're much too young to understand. Just gain their approval and stop by the office with the official recognition letter, and I'll walk you through the rest. Got it?"

"Well, yes... but doesn't Noelle need to know this too?" Tristan asked.

"Ah, Noelle!" Lucas replied. "Noelle has been in and out of this office for her whole life, I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll just finish all my sentences. She knows the speech forwards, backwards, and any direction possible..." Lucas chuckles. "I'm sure you've had enough of me at this point! Let's go check out the Pokemon you have to pick from!" He ushers the kids through the door and down the hallway, where they can hear the muffled laughter of Noelle at the end of the corridor.

"Oh... my... Arceus..." Tristan stands in the doorway looking in horrified.

Turtwig dashes around her feet, energetically, Chimchar plays with Noelle's long hair from her shoulder, and Piplup sleeps cradled in her arms.

"Oh... my... Arceus..." Tristan repeats from the doorway still looking horrified. "Look at them! They're all tainted!"

"Oh! Hi, Dad! It's so hard for me to choose, they are all so cute!" Noelle says and gets Tristan to be annoyed with her calling them c-u-t-e again.

"I can see that, dear!" Lucas laughs at Tristan and Brayden's expressions of "c-u-t-e... ugh..."

"Ok, I get it... I get it. Look here, Tristan!" Noelle smiles. "Turtwig is so energetic, He'd be the perfect match for you!"

"Hey! What about me!" Brayden whines.

"Oh... Um, which one...?" Noelle asks him, being polite because she upset him. "I'm pretty indifferent to these two."

Brayden scans the two from the door. Piplup's sleeping and Chimchar seems calm, but playful... It was tough because they both looked attached to Noelle and that made them tainted, just a little...

"Hmm..." He finally made a sound after a couple of minutes. "You didn't make it easy that's for sure... I'm thinking I like that Chimchar. Piplup hasn't budged, so I can easily tell it'd make a good partner for you."

"Alrighty then! Chimchar, it was great to meet you, but Piplup is my pokemon. You belong to... to..." She looks up to wait for his answer.

"It's Brayden." He replies flatly. "I plan to become the world's best Top Coordinator!"

"Is that so?" Noelle smirks, scanning the cockiness of the boy, then glancing at her friend.

"Alrighty then! Chimchar, it was great to meet you, but Piplup is my pokemon. You belong to... to..." She looks up to wait for his answer.

"It's Brayden." He replies flatly. "I plan to become the world's best Top Coordinator!"

"Is that so?" Noelle smirks, scanning the cockiness of the boy, then glancing at her friend.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one of the remake and re-release of my O.C. adventure. Please Review! 3


	2. Journey's anew! TG VS Starly and Dawn

**I don't own the pokemon story or it's characters!**

**CHAP. 2: Journey's anew!, Team Galactic VS. Starly... and Dawn?**

* * *

"Alrighty then! Chimchar, it was great to meet you, but Piplup is my pokemon. You belong to... to..." She looks up to wait for his answer.

"It's Brayden." He replies flatly. "I plan to become the world's best Top Coordinator!"

"Is that so?" Noelle smirks, scanning the cockiness of the boy, then glancing at her friend. "It just so happens I want to be a coordinator, too!" She meets his challenging gaze with her own. "This should be fun! A new and difficult opponent."

"Really?" He scans her to see her worth. " Alright, battle me." He says in a cool tone as if she'd be nothing to defeat.

"You're on!" Noelle says, getting into stance. "...um...Piplup?...?" she facepalms.

"Hahaha!" He laughs. "So... I'm a nice guy and all but I don't have time to wait while you awaken sleeping beauty over there. I have buisness to take care of! See you around, CoordiNOTor!" The name was enough to enrage Noelle, let alone him just tossing her battle aside like she was weak! She'd show him if it was the last thing she'd ever do!

They all go back into the lab and Tristan stands between the two rivals. Noelle's anger is so thick it could be cut with a knife and Brayden chuckled under his breath from time to time making her madder. Lucas went on with his presentation although he saw the rivalries already brewing under those expressions, especially because his daughter is a very emotionally present person. Tristan began to get nervous, never seeing someone hit the ceiling quite like Noelle. Lucas just went about his presentation of the Pokedexes and the five Pokeballs and including the special one with their starter's type symbol on the red half above the button.

Each one took his or her own starter kit starting with Brayden, taking his and turning to Noelle with a smirk. Noelle's anger turned a corner and she began to get nervous... a twisted feeling crept into her stomach as he glared at her. Did she make the right choice by abandoning her rivalry with Tristan? Did she hurt his feelings? Was it too late to change her mind? All these questions flowed into her mind, seemingly from no where. Noelle made the choice to not rival her friend because Brayden seemed more of a difficult challenge to her. Was it too rash of a choice? Now it was Tristan's turn he picked up his pokeballs and pokedex and came to the realization he had no one to be his rival, the one person he thought would always be his main rival and friend just abandoned him. Tristan didn't show a hurt expression, mainly because Brayden and Noelle were having a stand-off of their own. He knew exactly what his journey would consist of. If he couldn't be a rival to his friend, he would just travel with her while conducting his gym battles and training for his ultimate goal, the Sinnoh League. Noelle took a deep breath and held it all the way through recieving her pokeballs and pokedex. She was still unsure of her decision to challenge Brayden, but she had to do something to hide her expression, so she made her face red by holding her breath, to make herself look mad at him. she quickly rushed through collecting the pokeballs and her pokedex and got back in line for the parting lecture from her dad. She let out the air in her lungs and gasped silently for oxygen, to not let Brayden know her secret. The three didn't much pay attention to what was said to them, because in all their own ways they were debating what they would do on their journey's and what to conquer first. There was so much to do in such a vast world. The first thing they would do is show off their new partners to their parents and friends, and begin training and catching some more new partners.

The lecture finally ended but not soon enough for the eager trio of new trainers. They bolted out of the lab off towards their home's, but something pulled Noelle's interest to follow Brayden to his home, and Tristan saw her seaking behind Brayden and followed her as well. Ledges marked the area as being the road to Twinleaf Town.

"That must have been what made him late." Noelle said, not quietly enough because Brayden heard her and hid between trees while she was struggling down a ledge.

"What are you doing?" Tristan scolded bluntly, scaring her into falling the rest of the way down the ledge, where she landed on her butt in the dirt.

"Ow!... What was that for?" She whined. "My hair is going to be dirty now..." She takes a hairtie from her wrist and ties it, leaving it in a large lime green loop that fell to the center of her back.

"Are you going to stalk Brayden now? I mean, he seems like a pretty interesting guy... What happened to our childhood together and wanting to challenge the gyms for the eight badges?" Tristan said, letting his feeling upset towards her come out in a mix of anger and jealously.

"Tristan, I'm s-" She hung her head, but was cut off by a shriek from a pokemon crashing beside her. "What?" She leapt in the air out of suprise.

Yellow sparks flashed from this pokemon, a small black bird pokemon. Noelle knew all the pokemon herself from memory, this was a Starly. She still got out her pokedex to collect the data for her dad, and Tristan followed her example. Noelle looked down at Starly who, she noticed, had a problem...

"Paralysis!" Noelle called out. "But what-"

"Shhhhhiiiiinx" The cry of a Shinx split the air as the pokemon lunged though the bushes at the defenseless Starly. A thundershock split itself from the Shinx's body to the Starly. The Starly squeals from the pain and continues it's retreat.

"What's a Shinx doing here?" Noelle questioned as she scanned the pokemon along with Tristan.

"Back away from that Starly, it's mine!" Erupted a voice from the bush behind them and an oddly dressed person crawled from the bushes. "In the name of Team Galactic, I claim this Starly for myself!" The man launched a pokeball at Starly but before it could be captured Brayden lunged from his hiding place to deflect the pokeball away from this foul enemy.

"Why you little brat! Don't you know that you can only catch pokemon in pokeballs?" The Galactic Man shouted in anger.

"I won't allow you to capture that pokemon!" Brayden shouted while clutching his sore stomach.

"I will have that Starly, whether you like it or not!" The grunt was ready to fight for the pokemon, as he reached for a pokeball. Tristan and Brayden stepped forward to accept his challenge.

"Noelle, run!" Tristan called out to her, She collected the Starly and ran, she had no idea how far away Twinleaf was, but was certain it was closer than Sandgem. She finally made it into town, but there wasn't a pokemon center in town. She ran into the center of the small town and began screaming for help.

"SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE PLEASE! TEAM GALACTIC HURT THIS WILD STARLY!" She wailed repeatedly.

Nearby, Dawn was making last minute preparations for her journey with Brayden as her rival. Her Piplup and Buneary were helping her pack for a new journey, they were excited because they hadn't had a real journey in ten years, Dawn's pokemon were happy to be on a journey. Ten years was a long time, but they knew things about Dawn and why she avoided going on a journey, they couldn't tell her why she didn't. "Her memories had all been erased, but in time the memories would serve a purpose." Was the message they were given all those years ago.

Dawn's Pokemon picked up on Noelle's distress calls for help and it made their ears twitch and perk up. Piplup and Buneary looked around for the person that needed the aid.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked them, but they bolted off in the direction to the center of town where Noelle was screaming. She was nearly out of breath and had a hoarse voice at that point.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked again, but spotted the Starly and crying girl.

She pulled out a full heal and a potion to help her out without an introduction. Noelle was obviously a noob and she looked the part as well, with her fresh clothes and scrawny knees figure. Dawn had trouble remembering her days as a noob herself, but she didn't know why and Brayden egged her into rediscovering a hidden past that she long forgot. The idea of going out again made her nervous, but as a kid Brayden was so annoying about her leaving, her recent "journeys" were actually campouts at the opposite shore of Lake Verity, it got him to quit bugging her for a few weeks. She honestly didn't understand what took away from her zest for traveling with her pokemon, the aura of mystery surrounded it.

"There! All better!" Dawn shook off her thoughts with her usual cheerfulness, but it was forced.

"Thank you." Noelle replied hoarsely. "This wild Starly was attacked and Team Galactic tried to take it for themselves. Some of the other new trainers are holding off the grunt on the outskirts of Sandgem town on route 201."

"Okay." Dawn replied, taking Noelle's hand and leading her to her front porch. "This is my house, I'm Dawn, no time to talk, I'll be right back!" Dawn bolted off in the direction to the north and followed route 201 to the location where the two boys were close to defeat.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded her own little blue penguin pokemon. A swirling blue wall of water swirled up some power, Piplup launches it at the Shinx and the Galactic grunt dousing them in water and repelling them backward. The duo glared at Dawn and her Piplup and, without a word, ran off in the direction to Sandgem Town.

"Are you two okay?" Dawn turned to them. "Your friend has quite the set of lungs, My pokemon heard her from the center of town." They laughed at the joke and made their way to Twinleaf Town to meet up with Noelle on Johanna and Dawn's front porch.

They sat on the porch tending to the wounds of their pokemon with borrowed potions and full heals from Dawn. In no time the group's pokemon were all ready and Dawn was packed for her travels. Brayden took no time to wait for Dawn or to even say his farewells to her, he wanted to make sure he was alone and got a head start to Jubilife City's Television Studio's 10th annual New Coordinator Convention and Contest. There he could get registered, get tips on poffins, training, costuming, and combinations, all before going off to prepare for the next day's contest.

Noelle still sat with the wild Starly in her arms. It began to stir after a few minutes in her arms, it opened it's eyes and recognized Noelle as the trainer who saved it from Team Galactic. Starly relaxed and shut it's eyes, which made Noelle smile, seeing the relief in the eyes of the pokemon.

"Can I catch you?" She whispered to Starly. He opened his eyes to face her and without out a sound she understood what to do... **In the next chapter.**

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying Coordinatng Rivalries. Come back for chapter 3 to see what Noelle has decided. Feel free to leave a review anytime.**


	3. Noelle's choice!, Jubilife Onward!

**I don't own the pokemon story or it's characters!**

Previously...

Noelle still sat with the wild Starly in her arms. It began to stir after a few minutes in her arms, it opened it's eyes and recognized Noelle as the trainer who saved it from Team Galactic. Starly relaxed and shut it's eyes, which made Noelle smile, seeing the relief in the eyes of the pokemon.

"Can I catch you?" She whispered to Starly. He opened his eyes to face her and without out a sound she understood what to do...

* * *

**CHAP. 3: Noelle's choice!, Jubilife Onward!**

Noelle stood up and reached into her bag and pulled out her starter kit, which is a cardboard box with everything a beginning trainer needs and it was endorsed and packaged by the Pokemon association. She pulled out one of the pokeballs and tapped it against the Starly. He disappeared into the pokeball, for the longest time it wiggled in Noelle's hand. It finally stopped and Noelle captured her first pokemon, a Starly, He was all hers. There is no other feeling like a trainer capturing their first pokemon. She stood speechless with the biggest smile on her face that she cried a single tear of joy. Dawn smiled remembering her Buneary, that was her first pokemon, and it stood next to her smiling because she knew that Dawn was looking back on her past with all of them. Dawn knew that while your starter is an important partner, there is nothing that compares to the first time the pokeball stops moving and you catch your first pokemon.

Tristan wasn't as pleased, being a new trainer as well, it was the sense of competition that he felt like he was losing right about now.

"Come on! Really?" He moaned. "I have to go out and start catching my pokemon, right now!" Tristan stood up and faced the girls, there was an akaward pause between them. "Well... Are you guys coming or what?" Tristan finally broke the silence, leaing the girls laughing at his epic failure.

"Sure!" Noelle answered through a laugh."Would you like to join us Dawn?"

"Why not! What could be the harm in joining the two of you?" She replied cheerfully, the two girls picked up their bags and walked away from Tristan. "Hey! I thought you were in some big hurry? What's with the hold up?"

"I'm coming!" He shouted after them while collecting his bag. He ran to catch up to them on route 201. "So where are we headed to first?"

"That's easy!" Dawn said. "We're headed to Jubilife, for the Pokemon Contest!"

"Ugh... really?" Tristan moaned.

"Hey!" Noelle punched Tristan's arm. " I wanna come along too, Dawn! All those years in the Pokemon Trainer's School, battling, watching people battle, and even the mock contests we'd make on the playground! I actually get to participate in a real Pokemon Contest, I can't wait!"

"I'm glad to hear th-" Dawn gets cut off.

"Look it's a pokemon!" Tristan said.

"Biii!" It said. Tristan and Noelle grabbed their Pokedexes to record the data.

"Bidoof, the plump mouse pokémon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears." The pokedexes said in sync.

"Awesome!" Tristan commented. "I wanna catch it! Go, Turtwig! Use tackle!"

Turtwig bolted down the field to the Bidoof connecting the first hit. Bidoof returning the favor. The battle was short lived a second tackle from Turtwig left Bidoof weak enough for Tristan to throw a pokeball and he successfully captured the level 2 Bidoof.

"Yes! I caught Bidoof" Tristan was happy. "Thank you, Turtwig, now return!" His Turtwig jumped up to avoid being in his pokeball. He shook his head at Tristan, Turtwig didn't want in his pokeball anymore. Tristan was fine with it, having read brochures on pokemon and pokeballs that Noelle had shared with him when they were younger.

"Ok... Let's go, Turtwig!" He smiled down at his grass turtle. It trotted alongside Tristan and the others.

As they walked along Route 202 and Dawn was gazing around and her eyes began to haze over. She is deep in thought and is walking slower than Noelle and Tristan. He turns to see her lost in thought.

"Hello?" He said with no reply from her. He clears his throat."EARTH TO DAWN!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her state, clearly shocked by Tristan. "Sorry... Did you say something?"

"No." He replied. "Just making sure you were awake."

They finally arrive at Jubilife City, the city gleamed and the voices of the people coming into town for the contest festival. A familiar face pops out from the crowd, Brayden appoaches Noelle from this crowd.

"I see you finally made it." He taunted. "Wow, you are so slow... I have three pokemon and some advice on how to win tomorrow's contest. In a nutshell, I'm all set with little training needed."

Noelle's face flamed and without a word she stomped off to route 202 for some more training. Tristan went to follow, he was stopped by Dawn, who encouraged him not to bother her while she trains.

"Come to the Pokemon Center and have some lunch with me." She told him.

* * *

A lot of questions have come up in this chapter. What had Dawn so distracted on the walk to Jubilife and What Lies ahead in tomarrow's contest? Will Noelle be able to defeat Brayden and win the contest? All to be answered in the next chapter. Feel free to comment anytime! :-)


	4. Hardcore training!, Dawn's Dream!

I don't own the pokemon story or it's characters!

* * *

CHAP. 4: Hardcore training!, Dawn's Dream!

"All right. Come on out!" Noelle tossed her two pokeballs into the air. They came out and looked up at their trainer who clearly had something to say. "Here's the deal, guys. Brayden thinks he can defeat us in tomorrow's upcoming contest. We need to train and show him that we won't go down without a fight! Starly your up first." She whips out her pokedex to study his moves for awhile to come up with a combo.

"Hmm... Ah ha! Got it!" Noelle smiles after a few minutes. "Starly I will walk you through it step by step, is that okay?" Starly nods. "Okay then, Return! Piplup, watch and tell me what you think. Starly! Centerstage!"

The pokeball goes into the air, Starly comes out, and turns to Noelle for direction. She repeatedly studies the moveset.

"Use sand attack!" She commanded and Starly whipped up the dirt with his powerful wings. "Swirl it with quick attack to make a tornado!"

He quickly changed the winds direction to form the vortex Noelle was asking for. It was powerful and showed off his speed and agility with little effort.

"Fly down the tunnel!" She called he went down. "Great! Now change direction and spin up the tornado using tackle to break it up from the center!"

Starly came back up and at the middle the dirt settled around him as he faced Piplup and spread out his wings to indicate that he had finished. Piplup clapped for Starly when he came down and bowed to his audience.

"That was great!" Noelle said scooping Starly up.

"Bud?" A pokemon said from the bushes, low enough that Noelle and her pokemon didn't hear over the celebrating.

A Budew wiggles it's way out of a bush alongside the road. It stays back and observes as Noelle turns her training to her Piplup. Bubbles filled the air and Piplup jumped up and smacked the bubbles with pound. Next, she made tons more bubbles and paused for a moment, leaped into the air, and let out a force of energy that made the bubbles pop with a blast that made it look like a fireworks show. The group again celebrated the successful training session. Budew smiled and made his move on the trio.

Budew began to glow a faint red, then vines came out and he twirled them in the air like four grassy streamers. He showed off a finale move by using his vines for a cartwheel manuver. He continued the cartwheel until he was in front of Noelle. Budew continued twirling his vines and pulsed red.

"Whoa!" Noelle reacted suddenly. She pulled out her pokedex to gather the data.

"Budew, the bud pokemon. Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen." The pokedex chimed.

"Ok, Starly! Use quick attack!" Noelle commanded. In a flash Starly bolted at the foe landing the hit.

Budew's turn and he began to glow red to power up his special attack.

"Now use Tackle!" Noelle commanded her Starly. He charged at the Budew and slammed him backwards, creating a small dust cloud.

Budew was visibly weakened, but with a smirk from him some vines grew up and latched onto Starly and energy flowed back into Budew.

"What?! Quick, Use quick attack!" Noelle said, panicked. Starly broke the thin vines and charged down Budew.

He was weak again, so Noelle took her chance in launching a pokeball at the Budew. It shook back and forth over and over in what seemed like an endless loop to Noelle.

"Come on! Join my team, Budew!" She shouted at the pokeball.

It clicked closed and relief came as a sigh to Noelle. She smiled and strolled up to it and stuck it on her belt.

"Hey Noelle! I saw you catch that! You won't get too far ahead of me!" A voice called out to her.

"Shut up, kid!" Another voice shouted.

"Tristan! Dawn! Budew is so amazing! I can't wait for the contest tomarrow!" Noelle's excitement beamed from her.

"Like I said, You're not going to get too far ahead because lookie what I have here!" Tristan said smugly as he pull out a pokeball.

He pushed the button and out of the red beam formed a solid mass of rock at their feet. Noelle seemed to be suprised that Tristan managed a pokemon of his own. She gave him a hug of congratulations and turned a light rosy shade when Dawn cocked her head at the pair. Noelle quickly crossed her arms and looked away.

"My Budew's better than your Geodude." Noelle pretended to snark at the pokemon, pulling her pokedex from her pocket.

"Geodude, the rock pokemon. Geodude's round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight." the pokedex chimed.

Noelle put her pokedex away and trotted off to Jublife city's pokemon center for a burger while her pokemon healed with nurse joy. Tomorrow was the big day, Noelle made sure she fed herself well and reserved a room for the threesome to rest up for the big day.

At around 1 AM, Dawn began to toss and moan in her sleep, the images off falling from the sky, a shadowy figure, and a young boy crowded her mind. She sat up panting in fear, the boy had been taken by this odd shadowy figure. It was a dream she had been having since she couldn't remember when, actually. Who was the boy? Why did the shadow take him? What purpose did the dream serve? She had chickened out of her journies for years because she was afraid of what she might find if she went snooping for answers, but being a chicken now was not an option. Dawn was going to discover her dream that haunted a hidden past memory that she almost forgot.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying PCR! I'm so excited for chapter 5, it may even be online before the sun sets here. :D Don't be afraid to leave comments! They are more than appreciated! :D


End file.
